No matter what!
by Adenike
Summary: Jane just came out to her family and friends, everyone deals different with that announcement. Let's see what's going to happen.. Kinda AU. Rizzles. Drama. May fluff, let's see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all. So I have finally the courage to publish one of my stories. First of all, I'm German so please excuse my may not so correct writing, and second of all. I don't know how long this story is going to be maybe 3-5 Chapters maybe 20 Chapters, let's see but I have a lot going on in my mind! I'm always glad to read your opinion and your ideas to my story so yes. Enjoy reading! **

* * *

„I knew it!" Frankie shouted and hugged his sister, Jane Rizzoli. „I'm so glad you're finally coming out. I always wondered when are you going to tell us," he still had his sister in a bone breaking hug.

„I'm glad you're not upset or anything," Jane said and hugged her brother back. Jane Rizzoli finally decided to come out of the closet and tell her family and friends that she was gay. She thought about it for months now and came to the decision that today, Sunday family dinner, would be the best day to tell because the next three days they all would have holiday, so they would have enough time to think about it, if they needed to and she also would have time to think about it, if she has to, but she only has to think about it if her family and friends would have to think about it, she thought. Complicated. So today was the day, she didn't say anything until after dinner because she didn't want to ruin the day, if they don't support her. It was a wise decision, she thought afterwards, because Frankie was really the only one who seemed to support her, well and Vince Korsak. But her mother, Angela, didn't. She looked in disapproval at her daughter, so did her father and her youngest brother Tommy. Barry Frost just looked at her, no emotions, she thought he was just shocked and didn't saw that coming, but well to be honest he should because behind Jane's back, everyone in the precinct called her ‚dyke' or ‚lezzie'. Yes of course she had always been in a relationship with guys, but what all of them didn't know, she also had a few relationships with girls, not only in High School and Academy. Well someone knew, Frankie did and she also mentioned it once to her best friend, Maura Isles, who had dropped her glass of water as she told everyone, she wanted to help her clean up but Frankie immediately had his arms around his sister so she couldn't move. Now everyone, except the ones who supported her and Maura cause she went to the kitchen to clean up that mess, looked at her like she was an alien or something gross. Seconds later Tommy turned around, grabbed his jacket and walked to the door without a word, followed by her father. „Tommy, please! Pop?" she sighed as she watched them leave without looking at her one last time, without saying anything, they just left. She now looked back at her mother who was still starring at her like she just told them that she actually was Batman and sparkled in the sun like a fucking Vampire from the movie Twilight. „Ma! Please say something, anything." she said but Angela just shook her head and looked away from her daughter to walk into the kitchen where Maura was still wiping away the water which was on the floor.

„Well, I have to go now." Korsak said after what felt like hours of silence, he gave Jane a lovely hug and whispered „I support you, Jane, will be there for you no matter what."

Jane smiled and nodded „Thank you, Vince." He pulled away from the embrace „See you at the Dirty Robber or at work in some days," he looked at Jane, Frost and Frankie, then his view wandered to the kitchen „Goodbye, Doctor Isles, goodbye Mrs Rizzoli, thank you for the lovely dinner."

The whole group said ‚goodbye' and Vince Korsak left the house. „I have to go as well." Frost suddenly said, he looked at Jane and it seemed like he wanted to hug her but then decided otherwise. „See you guys around. And also thank you for the dinner. Bye." And also he headed out of the house, now there were just Frankie and Jane in the living room and Maura and Angela in the kitchen. Frankie placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, she immediately looked at him and smiled weakly, she was exhausted, she didn't even know why, she just felt exhausted. „I can talk to Ma, if you want me to." he suggested but Jane shook her head. „You don't need to, Frankie, but thank you." They smiled at each other, then Jane's view drifted to the watch on the wall, it was 8pm.

„Hey, don't you have a date at 8.30? You should go." she winked at him.

He looked at his own watch „Oh shit, you're right. Is it okay for you when I go?"

She smiled „Of course it is. I'm not a baby, brother, I can deal with this. Now go and amuse yourself." she forced him to go to the door, he laughed „Okay, okay. I'll go." he hugged his sister. „Don't let them beat you down, sister." he whispered and pulled back from the embrace, then he walked into the kitchen followed by Jane. „I gotta go now." he said and hugged his mother, „Goodbye Ma." Angela hugged him back „Goodbye Frankie, much fun on your date." She smiled weakly at him and he smiled back, turning to the doctor he also said goodbye to her and left the house with a last glance, wink and smile at Jane.

Now silence filled the room, the only sound was the ringing of the dishes, so Jane decided to say something „May I help?". Angela just shook her head and excused herself „ I'm sorry, Jane, I need some time to think." she walked out of the kitchen, „I'm sorry, goodnight." And with that she left. Jane sighed. „If you still want to help, I could use some." Maura suddenly said, her first sentence after she made that announcement, it was not exactly what she wanted to hear but at least it was something.

„Sure, where should I start?" Jane smiled at her best friend who now smiled back at her. „How about drying the dishes?" Maura said and pointed at the already clean but still wet dishes next to the sink. Jane nodded, grabbed a towel and started to dry the dishes while Maura cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, they worked in silence but it was a comfortable silence, neither of them had to say anything.

As they both finished cleaning up, Maura picked a beer out of the fridge and poured herself some wine into a glass, she handed the beer to Jane and the two of them walked to the couch and sat down.

„Do you wanna stay the night? We could watch a movie, you can pick." Maura asked, while looking at her best friend and smiling slightly.

Jane grinned at her friend and nodded „Yes, that would be great."

Maura felt Jane shifting on the couch, she wanted to say something about her announcement, Maura knew her best friend so she said before Jane was too uncomfortable „I don't care about it, Jane. Well I do, but not in a bad way, you know? You'll always be my best friend, I was just…I was surprised. I mean I knew that you're not straight, you told me once about your relationship with that girl from the Academy so I assumed that you're bisexual. I was just surprised that you came out now, today, without telling me a word. Well that sounds very selfish, I know but… I was surprised, Jane."

Jane nodded, she understood her, she knew what Maura had meant „I'm sorry for not telling you, Maura. Actually I wanted to, yesterday, but well, we weren't alone at the Dirty Robber so I couldn't. And Maura, I'm so glad that you don't run away or look at me like Tommy or my mother did." She sighed at the thought of her mother's, father's and brother's reaction. Suddenly she felt arms around her torso, which wrapped around her from the side, she turned so she could hug her best friend back. The blonde doctor then whispered „It's going to be better. They all just need to think, I guess you really surprised and shocked them. But they love you, honey, they just need time."

The detective nodded at Maura's words „Thank you," she then whispered into the blonde's neck „you're like the best friend in the whole world, do you even know that?"

Maura chuckled and pulled out of the embrace to look at Jane, they smiled at each other for a while. „So, how about that movie?" Jane suddenly said. „ You said I could chose which one. A rare chance!" she winked at the blonde, stood up from the couch and walked over to Maura's DVD's. She mostly owns documentations about science and stuff, but in a corner Jane once found some ‚normal' movies, so she picked one of those and held it up so Maura could see which movie she had chosen.

„National Treasure? Yes, that's a very good choice. I really like that movie, not only because of the great actors Nicholas Cage and Diane Kruger but also because of the story. It's ver interesting and it-"

„Yes, Maura, I like the movie as well." she grinned at her best friend and put the film into the DVD-Player and pressed ‚Play'.

As she returned to the couch she grabbed her beer and took a generous sip out of the bottle while sitting down next to Maura again. She placed the bottle back on the table in front of them, leaned back against the couch and looked at the TV.

After a few minutes, the doctor moved closer to Jane, laid her head on her shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist, her view never leaving the TV. She felt the brunette move a bit, at first she thought that she might move away from her but then an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled immediately and cuddled up more against Jane Rizzoli's side.

„Thank you for staying, Jane." Maura said looking up at her best friend and smiled as she saw her smiling.

„I'm glad I stayed."


	2. Chapter 2

„Maura," she whispered as the credits of National Treasure 2 were on screen. „Maura, wake up. Let's go to bed." she stroked her cheek softly and Maura's eyes fluttered open, hazel eyes met chocolate brown's. A smile crossed their faces.

The blonde recognized that her head was on Jane's lap, so she sat up and stretched herself. „Is the movie over?" she then asked, turning to look at the detective, her voice barely a whisper.

Jane nodded, stood up and offered Maura her hand. She took it and stood up as well, then grabbed the remote which laid on the living room table and turned off the TV. „Good night, Jane." the blonde said with a smile on her face as she looked back at her best friend.

„Night, Maura." With that she headed towards the guest room. „Sleep well!" Maura watched her walking to the guest room and closing the door. „Sleep well, too!" her voice a whisper and the guest room door was closed, so she walked towards her bedroom, opened and closed the door as she entered. „What for a day," she talked to herself, looking into the mirror and rubbed her palms over her face.

After going through her nightly routine, the doctor sneaked into her bed and pulled the covers up until under her chin. She turned to the side and glanced into the blackness of her bedroom as she started to let her mind wander through the dinner and the evening.

_Why didn't I ask her earlier about her sexual orientation? It should had to be obvious to me that she's not only into men and only into woman. She told me, well she mentioned it - once, that she had this relationship with that woman from the Academy. I didn't think about it further._

_I don't even know why I worry about it now; she needs me at the moment. Some support from me._

_But i definitely wonder why Barry reacted that way. I always thought he wouldn't mind about sexual orientation. Maybe he's also just surprised and shocked like Angela and hopefully Angela won't need that much time, cause I don't think that Jane can take it anymore longer without regretting that she came out and that would be more than bad._

_Well, I'll talk to her tomorrow when Jane is out for a walk with Jo Friday._

_What a mess!_ She sighed, closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

The smell of coffee woke Jane Rizzoli up. Her eyes opened slowly to get used to the light of the sun which shined though the windows of the room. With the palms of he hand she rubbed her eyes and opened them again. At first she wondered where she was, but remembered after some seconds. She was in Maura's guest room. Her view wandered to the clock on the nightstand on the left. 8:38.

She swung her legs out of the bed and sat up. Then she left the guest room only in her over-sized Red Sox Jersey and boxers to follow the smell of coffee that woke her up. The second as she stepped out of the room, a little dog ran towards her „Good morning, Jo Friday," she whispered and reached down to pick her up.

With her dog in her arms, jane entered the kitchen and was clearly surprised to see not Maura in the kitchen making coffee but her mother.

„Good morning, Jane." Angela said as she saw her daughter standing in the corner of the kitchen, a smile on her face and her hand held a pan with pancakes in it.

„G'morning, Ma!" the brunette mumbled with a husky, still sleepy voice and was now walking towards her mother. „What are you doing here?" she let Jo Friday to the ground again.

Angela flipped the pancake, „I'm making you breakfast, dear." she handed Jane a cup of coffee she just made, put the pancake on a plate and handed it to her as well. „I saw your car was still in front of the house, so I guessed that you probably stayed the night," she smiled at her daughter who wasn't sure if she should smile back.

Angela continued „I wanted to apologize, Janie. I acted like a jerk. Of course I support you and I'll always love you and be proud of you. I don't care who you're going to love and which gender the one has. Can you forgive me?" While she spoke, she had turned to face Jane and took her hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand.

Now the dark brunette couldn't hide her smile anymore „Of course I forgive you, Ma!" she pulled her into a tight embrace even if she's not a hugger, but she knows that her mother is.

After some seconds, she pulls away again and looks at her mother. „Wanna join me?" she pointed to her breakfast and sat down on a chair in front of the kitchen counter.

„I would love to, but I can't. I'm going to meet Tommy in half an hour, it's my turn to babysit TJ. But I put some pancakes into the oven for you and Maura, when she wakes up," she grabbed the pan and placed it into the sink, then she walked to her daughter again, kissed her temple and stroked softly over her head, she often did when Jane was a younger. „See you later. I love you."

Her lips switched into a big smile „I love you, too, Ma." she watched her mother leave the house and looked back at her plate. She loved her mothers' pancakes, she took a huge bite and sipped her hot coffee. Both tasted fantastic.

Suddenly Maura came around the corner, dressed in a matching pajama and still looking very sleepy. „Good morning, Maura." Jane said cheerfully „Want to have breakfast? My Ma made pancakes for us and there's still coffee for you in the can."

„Angela was here?" she frowned in surprised and glanced questioningly at her best friend.

„Yes, she just left some minutes ago." she shoved the last piece of pancake into her mouth and walked to the cupboard. „ So you want breakfast?" she asked again, looking at her friend who nodded. „Okay, sit down."

Maura obeyed and sat down next to Jane's chair. She watched as Jane took out a plate for her, walked to the oven, placed a pancake on it, grabbed cutlery and handed it to her who took it. „Thank you." And seconds later they sat next to each other, Jane took another pancake and brought Maura a cup of coffee.

„So what are our plans for today?" the blonde asked after emptying her mouth.

Jane thought for a moment before answering „Hm, how `bout jogging?" she didn't care that her mouth was still full as she spoke.

Maura nodded „Sounds good, we can go to that restaurant near the park afterwards for lunch." she suggested.

The brunette only nodded cause she just shove a huge piece of pancake into her mouth. Maura shook her head at that scene but also smiled at it. She finished her pancake, drank the last sip of her coffee and headed towards the dishwasher to put her dirty dishes in it.

At that moment Jane also finished with her breakfast and followed Maura towards the dishwasher to do the exact same.

„I'm going to take a shower and change." the doctor explained and started walking to the bathroom.

„Really? You're going to take a shower before jogging? That's unnecessary, Maur." Jane walked towards the guest room while saying that.

„It's not, Jane. I always take a shower before and after jogging." both now stood in the doorframe of their rooms, looking at each other.

Jane shrugged „If you think so, just..hurry!" and with that she entered the guest room again.

* * *

„I still think it wasn't necessary to take a shower," Jane said as they jogged through the park next to each other, it was the perfect jogging weather. The sun shone and it was a bit windy so they didn't heat up that fast.

Maura rolled her eyes, but didn't replied on that sentence because she didn't want to bring up that discussion again. Instead she asked her friend a question „So, Jane," she looked at her, grinning and Jane immediately got that look on her face she gets when she thinks something difficult, maybe uncomfortable is going to come. „Do you have an eye on someone?" she winked.

Jane groaned because she hated such questions, but didn't refuse to answer „No, Maura. I don't."

„You sure? Well obviously some women have an eye on you. For example the women from ‚Merch', you remember? The ones you had a ‚date' with. I think the last one was very pretty."

„No, just no. Are you going to turn into my mother? If I would be interested do you think I wouldn't call or email them?!"

Maura was kind of relieved that she had no interest in them, but also couldn't stop teasing Jane. Even if it's not quite right, but she enjoyed the way Jane acted when she tried to pair her off.

„Who knows, Jane? I could sign you up on one of those dating websites." she didn't miss the death-gaze Jane gave her. „I'm just kidding. But how about that woman who always looks at you at the precinct? She obviously likes you and I think she's kind of pretty, what do you think?"

„What for a woman at the precinct?" Jane asked confused.

„The one who always stares at you, Jane. Didn't you notice her? She's always in the café when you are and once we took the elevator to the morgue, she was in it the whole way down but she's not in my team, she's in ADA." Jane still looked at her in confusion. „You really didn't notice her, right?"

„No I didn't. What's her name? May I know her."

The blonde felt her stomach clench at the interest of Jane towards the ADA woman „Megan Robin, or something like that. I'm not sure."

„Ah, Megan Robinette. Yes I know her, we once worked together and I often see her at the gym. She's very nice, but I don't think she likes me that way." Jane shook her head in disbelieve.

„Well, I do think so. Wanna ask her out?" Maura smiled at her, even if the smile didn't reach her eyes completely.

„I don't know." she shrugged „let me think about it."

Maura wanted to change topics but also wanted to stay at this one, so she said „I heard you had more relationships with women than this one with that girl from the Academy. Tell me more about it. I wanna know every single one of them."

Again Jane let out a groan but started to tell her about her first girl crush at the age of 16, her PE teacher.

* * *

**Hello y'all! So that was the 2nd Chapter... Thank you so much for your reviews and follows, I didn't even expect them and it blew me away, I'm still grinning like a fool! ... JUJUChick16; thank you so much! I hope I did a better job with the paragraphs than in the first chapter, I tried my best! ... I'm so looking forward to your reviews on this chapter. Enjoy reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

The evening wasn't that cold as Jane went for a walk with Jo Friday. Maura wanted to join her but she preferred to be alone, she told her that she could chose what they are going to have for dinner, so Maura stayed to prepare or order it for them.

The afternoon they had was very lovely. After lunch, they met Frankie and his new girlfriend, no one knew about her and Jane and Maura were the first ones who knew about her and met her.

Maura had asked Jane after they had met them if she wanted to stay another night at her's and Jane had agreed. Of course she had. Now Maura prepared dinner and Jane walked around the block, mentally going through the day and the first thing she thought of was the questions about the women and everything Maura had asked her.

_Why is Maura trying to pair me off? Gosh, I always thought she may has romantic feelings for me, but obviously I was wrong. But all the flirting the past years, I really thought it was real. May I just made up everything and she actually just wants to be my best friend and nothing more. _

_May I really should go out with Megan Robinette, I don't know. I mean I can't just turn off my feelings for Maura._

_Maybe I should just tell her how I feel, what can go wrong?.. Oh yes. Everything! But I can't look at her every day and hide my feelings. I try my best everyday but when she smiles at me it's so hard not to pull her closer and kiss her adorable lips, god yes, they are adorable, she is adorable, everything about her._

_I will tell her, but at first I wanna fix things with Frost and Tommy. But what if they don't wanna know anything about me anymore? And what if Maura also don't wanna know anything about me after I told her? _

_That would be more than horrible, I can't live without her, for heaven's sake._

_Why does everything has to be so complicated?_

She walked back to Maura's home with Jo Friday following her.

As she entered the house a wave of delicious smelling food came to her. She walked into the kitchen where the dinner was already ready to eat, Spaghetti carbonara, now she realized that she was away for very long, her view wandered to the clock in the kitchen, for 35 minutes.

„Maura, that looks and smells delicious." she said as she turned to her friend who took a beer out of the fridge and handed it to her. „Thanks." Jane said as she accepted it.

„I really hope it tastes as good as it smells and looks." Maura smiled at Jane and sat down on a chair in front of the kitchen counter where the food was placed. „You coming?" she asked without looking back at Jane.

The detective now hurried to sit down next to her friend who already began to eat. Now she shoved a forkful spaghetti into her mouth „Gosh, that tastes amazing, Maur!" she announced with a full mouth.

„I'm glad to hear that you like it, Jane." the honey blonde said and smiled at the brunette who was smiling back as she swallowed the spaghetti.

After their dinner, they got comfortable on the couch. Maura sat on it, her feet were placed on the table and she had Jane's legs on her lap who laid on the couch, her head was placed on the armrest. Both of them looked at the TV where Maura turned on a documentary about science because insisted that tonight they would watch anything Maura wanted to.

„What are your plans for tomorrow?" the doctor asked after some minutes had passed. Her eyes were still locked on the screen.

„I wanted to visit Tommy and talk to him about Sunday evening, you know? Hopefully he won't shut me out, I really want to fix things with him, I mean he's still my little brother. And after that may we could have lunch if you have no plans and then I would love to invite Frost to talk to him about Sunday, he also reacted like Tommy but not that bad. I really wonder why he reacted like that. He actually isn't a person who judges fast I thought, maybe I was wrong or maybe he was just surprised, I hope I can find out tomorrow."

The detective shrugged „And in the evening we're all going to the Dirty Robber, I hope you didn't forget about it. Did you?" she looked at her friend and raised her eyebrow.

„Of course I didn't forget, Jane." Maura answered „And it would be lovely to have lunch with you tomorrow, I really don't have any plans than going through some records."

„So you may wanna come to visit Tommy as well? I mean, he likes you so may he won't act like a jerk when you're around. Only if you want to, so do you?"

„I don't know if it's such a good idea," she said truthfully „He's your brother and this is about you so I think I would just bother you two. I think I'll stay here and finish my records." she nodded.

„Okay. Yes, may you're right. What a question, you're always right, you're Maura Isles." Jane chuckled.

„I'm not always right, sometimes I'm also very, very wrong." Maura looked at her friend for a short while before returning her view to the screen again.

After a few minutes of silence, the doctor could hear a peaceful breathing next to her. She turned to the right and saw her friend fell asleep, Maura decided not to wake her until she would go to bed.

_She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. May it's creepy but I love to watch her when she's asleep, because she won't get uncomfortable while I'm looking at her that long. I wish I could take her into a tight embrace, kiss her a good night kiss and sleep next to her, that would be heaven for me._

_But unfortunately she's not mine. Not at all. I hope so much that she won't decide to go on a date with Megan Robinette, and I hope she would recognize that I'm flirting with her for very long now. Maybe I should just tell her that I'm not only into men but also into women, especially this one woman right next to me, that beautiful, pretty, honest, wonderful, gorgeous woman. _

She sighed softly and traced two fingers over Jane's cheek. _Her skin is so soft. I would love to feel it on mine, that would definitely be more that great. Why can't I just kiss her right now? _

Her fingers stayed for a moment on the brunettes' cheek, the blonde never took an eye away from her until she shifted in her sleep and Maura pulled her hand away from her cheek and looked back to the screen which she didn't find that interesting anymore.

An hour and a half later, the documentary ended, so Maura decided to wake up her friend. She put her feet down from the table so she could lean forward to Jane. „Jane! Wake up, honey. It's time to go to bed." she said, her voice was a bit quieter than normal but also louder than a whisper.

With her right hand she pushed Jane's dark brown hair out of her face and stroked over her cheek again. „Jane, honey. Wake up." she said again a little bit louder than the last time.

She opened her eyes slowly, at first looking disoriented but as she saw Maura's face she smiled and blinked some times. „I fell asleep." her voice was husky, the blonde loved when her voice was husky like that.

„I know, Jane. About one and a half hours ago." she smiled while saying this and watched Jane's eyes go wide. „We should go to bed now. The documentary is over and I'm pretty tired. I bet you're too, am I right?"

Her dark brown locks fell into her face again as she nodded in agreement. She sat up, pulled her feet away from Maura's lap and placed them on the floor, now she stretched herself a bit and stood up. Her friend did the same so that both stood directly in front of each other.

„Good night, detective." Maura couldn't hide her smirk turned and walked into her bedroom without waiting for a ‚goodnight' from her best friend. She did her nightly routine and crawled into her bed, looking up to the ceiling.

Some minutes passed and the door to her bedroom opened and closed again, she heard footsteps on the floor walking towards the left side of her bed and felt someone crawling into the bed, laying next to her.

„I thought you may want some company, because I definitely want some. And I didn't even had a chance to say goodnight to you." Jane's husky voice said suddenly almost whispering.

„I always want your company, Jane." she smiled and came closer to her friend who laid on the back. She herself laid on the side, so she rested her head on Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes again. „Goodnight again, Jane."

„Good night, Maura." some minutes passed and Maura's breathing switched so Jane assumed that she already fell asleep. She looked down at her friend, raised her left hand and wiped some strands of honey blonde hair out of her face.

_She so beautiful. _Jane thought while watching her best friend sleep. Her right arm now wrapped around her waist to pull her closer because she enjoyed the closeness of her friend.

„I love you, Maura." she whispered, nearly breathed, her head bend down to kiss her on her forehead, she rested longer as she normally did and was very glad she was still asleep. _I love you! _She said in her head again.

„I wish I had the courage to just tell you how I feel and not just when you're asleep." her voice still barely a whisper. „You're so beautiful, in so many ways. Probably you don't even have the same feelings for me like I have for you, I'm almost completely sure. But I still want to tell you how I feel because it doesn't seem fair that I won't tell you."

She stroked with her left hand over Maura's cheek „You're more than just my best friend, even if you won't share my opinion. I really hope I won't lose you by telling you how I'm feeling for you, because I could not cope with that." she sighed.

„Gosh, I guess I'm going crazy. I'm talking with my sleeping best friend." she chuckled lightly and let out a long breath. „Goodnight, beautiful." she kissed her forehead again but this time not that long. Then she closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep so she didn't notice the smile that was on Maura Isles' face now.

* * *

**Hello y'all! Thank you for all your reviews. Soooo first of all Beth; don't worry about it, as you can see in this chapter, Jane has very strong feelings for Maura, I just don't like to rush things and I love drama, so patience please ;) ... JUJUChick16; thank you again veeery much! Well I'm still not that sure who is going to do the first step let's see haha ... Ambyrhawke; EXACTLY! And thanks so much! (: ... IsaBabisa; thank you! Yea, I bet 'may' and 'let's see' are my favorites because I use them very often haha ... Next chapter is going to be a little bit drama baby drama! But maybe not the entire one, let's see! Thank y'all again for your reviews and follows. Looking forward for more! Enjoy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane groaned as she heard the phone which laid on the nightstand was buzzing again, that was the fifth time now. She turned her head around and saw that her best friend was still asleep next to her, it was her phone buzzing, because Jane left hers in the guest room.

As the phone stopped, she sighed in relief and cuddled back into the bed. Now she realized that Maura's legs were entangled with hers and she held the brunette's hand with both of her hands. Jane enjoyed the comfortable warmth which was on and next to her.

She was about to drift back to sleep as the phone buzzed the sixth time. This time the detective was going to answer it, even if it wasn't her own. Gently she leaned over Maura, reaching with her left hand for the phone on the right nightstand. She made sure not to disturb her sleeping friend as she pulled back, the phone in her hand.

Without looking at the display, she held it against her ear and whispered „Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles' phone, Detective Jane Rizzoli is speaking." a smirk played on her lips while saying that sentence but she knew that Maura would answer exactly the same way if it was Jane's phone.

„Jane? Where are you? What are you doing with Maura's phone?" Angela's voice sounded hysterically but also a bit upset.

„Ma?! What the heck? It's 8 o'clock in the morning and I'm sleeping, well, I was until my very noisy mother disturbed my sleep. What do you even want?" her voice raised a bit but fell back into a whisper as she noticed it.

„Where are you, Jane?" her mother asked again, her voice was now louder than before so Jane had to held her phone away from her ear.

„I'm at Maura's . No need to yell at me, Ma!" she rolled her eyes, trying to keep her voice down, so she won't wake up Maura who was still sleeping peacefully next to her.

„Why isn't your car parking in Maura's driveway? And where is she?"

„I left it at my place after we met Frankie yesterday. And Maura is sleeping, why do you think I'm whispering!?" the last sentence wasn't a question but a statement.

A long silence came from the other end and after some seconds Jane wondered if her mother was still there, she wanted to say something to make sure she's still at the other side of the line as Angela cleared her throat „Maura is sleeping next to you?!"

„Yes. That's why I'm whispering and I would prefer to let her sleep. It was a long evening yesterday and she definitely needs more sleep." she kept her voice low while explaining to her mother.

„Okay." again a moment of silence „Uh..I'm sorry I.. bothered you." her voice suddenly sounded completely different and very monotone. Jane knew this voice.

„Ma, what's going on? Something is bothering you, I know that voice."

„It's nothing. It's just. You two are sharing a bed? I mean, you two are sleeping…" again a long pause, then the older woman whispered „together?"

Totally surprised of her mother's assuming that she and Maura had sex the previous night she shook her head, even if she knew her mother couldn't see her through the phone. „No, Ma. No. Of course not. We were not sleeping together, we just slept next to each other but no, we hadn't sex or something." Still shaking her head while saying this to her mother she now frowned „Why? Would it be that awful for you if Maura and I had sex?" immediately she regretted this question after it was out of her mouth.

„No, of course not. I think. I'm not sure. Jane, why are we having this conversation?"

„You started by assuming we had sex last night." and again there was silence, now Jane remembered that her mother had called Maura and Jane wanted to get rid of her. „Again, Ma. Why are you calling?"

„Right, uh.. Because I wanted to know if you want to join me when I visit Tommy for lunch. You can bring Maura too if you want. How does that sound?"

„That sounds good, but are you sure Tommy wants me at his place? I mean, look how he reacted on Sunday and he didn't try a think to talk to me like you did." Jane said suspiciously.

„I make sure of it, Janie, don't worry. I'll pick you two up at 12 alright?"

„Alright." the brunette nodded even if her mother couldn't see it. „See you, Ma."

„Yes, see you later. And say greetings to Maura when she wakes up. Bye." Jane hung up, placed the phone on the nightstand on her side and laid back into the bed. Maura was still asleep so she cuddled up next to her and fell back to sleep.

* * *

„Jane, did you see my light blue Cardigan anywhere?" Maura yelled from the bathroom while she did her hair.

„Yes, Maura, it's over the chair in the dining room. You placed it there after we came back from lunch yesterday." Jane was waiting for Maura in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter. She was already done with her morning routine which was always done quickly.

„Thank you. I'm almost done." she answered as if she could read Jane's mind because that was exactly what Jane thought, seconds ago.

„You know we're just going to visit my brother in his apartment. We're not going to run down the catwalk in Milan." she yelled and sighed just as her friend entered the room with a white-blue dress and kill-me-high-heels. Her hair fell perfectly around her face, she smiled at the brunette. „I'm ready."

„I can see that. So let's go. By the way you look beautiful, Maur. But Jeans and a Shirt had been alright as well, you know?" she teased with a smirk. „So let's go?"

„Thank you very much, Jane." Maura's smile grew bigger. „I thought your mother would pick us up." the blonde tilted her head while looking at Jane.

„Nah, she called as you were under the shower, she had gone earlier so c'mon." she headed backwards towards the door, her view never left Maura's perfect appearance. She watched her taking on the Cardigan and walking to Jane, saying „Let's go."

The drive to Tommy's apartment was silence, but it was a good, comfortable silence. Jane drove so they only needed 15 minutes, if Maura had driven the car they would need much longer. During the drive, Maura let her mind wander to the previous night, the things she heard but wasn't really allowed to hear them.

_I should probably tell her what I had heard that night. It wouldn't be fair to her if I kept it to myself, but I also wanna know if Jane would tell me, I think I'm going to wait until tomorrow and if she didn't tell me until then I will. Hopefully she tells me, because if I do she might run, I don't want to push her into something she's not ready or sure of. Well she seemed really sure to me last night but who knows?_

_I can't believe she really loves me. It's like a dream comes true in a very complicated way. God, I love that woman so much. I hope I can tell her soon._

Maura glanced at her brunette friend and watched her driving for a moment. _She is so beautiful. I notice that every day. Every single day. I would love to kiss her now but first of all she's driving and second of all she doesn't know that I know about her feelings towards me._

„We arrived, Maur." Jane ripped her out of her thoughts and she jumped a bit, looking at first confused at Jane then she nodded and got out of the car.

„What were you thinking about in the car?" the detective asked as they walked next to each other to the door of Tommy's apartment.

„I just had let my mind wander through the previous evening." Maura answered truthfully. Sometimes she hated it that she could not lie. But it also protected her and helped her several times at her job.

Jane rang the doorbell and Maura straightened her dress. After some moments, Angela Rizzoli opened the door with a huge smile and hugged both women in front of her. „Come on in." she stepped to the side so the two of them could walk inside the apartment where it already smelled like Italian food.

Tommy stood in the kitchen and cut some vegetables, he raised his head as they walked in and smiled. „Hello, Maura. Nice to see you." he said friendly then he looked at his sister, his smile fading „Well, hello Jane." he looked back at the knife and vegetables on the cutting board.

„Hello Tommy." both women said. Now Angela entered the kitchen „Maura, may you help me in the kitchen, please?"

Maura nodded and walked into the kitchen. „And Tommy, you don't need to help me anymore. You and Jane can watch the game." immediately Maura knew that Angela had planned everything to fix things between Jane and Tommy.

„Okay." Tommy cut the last piece and left the kitchen to walk past Jane to the couch and turned on the TV. Jane looked at her brother then back at her mother and Maura in the kitchen who mouthed ‚Go' and pointed at Tommy. She nodded, walking to Tommy and sitting next to him.

„Tommy?" no answer so she tried it again. „Tommy? Please talk to me." now he glanced at her. „What, Jane?" his voice didn't sound angry but hurt and uncomfortable.

„What is this all about, Tommy? Why do you act so strange?" she looked directly into his eyes. He shrugged and tried to act like he didn't mind what his sister was talking about. „Because I'm gay? Do you not accept how I am? Is it that what it's all about?"

The younger Rizzoli's head shot at her and he shook it. „No of course not. I don't care if you're gay or straight or bi. I really don't care. All I want is that you're happy."

„What is it then? Please tell me, I really want to fix it, Tommy." she tilted her head still focusing on Tommy.

He sighed and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, he did it a few times then he leaned forward very close to Jane and whispered „I really like Maura, Jane. That's it. And now that you two are a couple I got upset and kinda hurt, you know? I mean, I do support you two and you are very cute together and so on but I still like her. Do you know what I mean?"

Jane's jaw almost hit the ground at what his brother had just said. „No.. Tommy. No, you're wrong. I.. Maura is.. Maura and I aren't a couple. Why does everyone think so?"

Now Tommy laughed. „Really? Oh god. I'm sorry," he said laughing. „Well you two look like you're together. The looks you share and you always touch each other. I just assumed.. Why? Who else thought you two were a couple?"

„Ma thought so. This morning." she shook her head. „That's kinda strange." She chuckled.

„Why is it strange? I mean you can't tell me you don't have any kind of romantic feelings for her. I notice the way you look at her." he glanced at Maura and Angela who were preparing the meal and didn't noticed the two siblings.

Jane sighed, she didn't think it was that obvious to other people. „Yes, you're right. I have romantic feelings for her. But I don't know if she has too."

„I think she has. She also looks at you like you just belong to her and no one else. For example now, she's looking at you again, but don't look." he smirked at his sister then he winked, Jane poked him and chuckled.

„Hey you two," Angela said from the kitchen „can you set the table, please?" Both Rizzoli siblings stood up and and started to set the table. They shared some well known glances which made them laugh.

„Looks like everything is fixed again." Maura whispered to Angela who nodded. Both smiled in relief.

* * *

**Hello y'all! Thank you for all the follows and reviews and favorites. It's always amazing to see them! So I hope you like this Chapter. Actually I wanted to put more drama in it but then I decided otherwise haha I don't know why. Sooooo.. IsaBabisa; Thanks. I'm also glad Maura heard it. In the next Chapter she's going to give Jane some hints, looking forward to write it hihi And I'm still not sure if Maura makes the final step or Jane. Let's see ;) ... I'm looking forward to your feedbacks. Enjoy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

„So everything is alright with you and Tommy?" Maura asked as they sat in the car on their way to the Dirty Robber. It was 7pm, they stayed much longer than they actually had planned to so they didn't stopped by at Maura's place but drove directly to the Robber.

„Yes, everything is alright. Fortunately." Jane nodded, her view was locked on the street as she drove them to the bar. „Now I just need to talk to Frost. Hopefully it won't be that complicated either."

„It's going to be fine, I'm pretty sure of that." the blonde said cheerfully and touched the brunettes' upper arm for some seconds. „I mean, he usually doesn't judge, right?"

She shrugged lightly „You're actually right. But who knows?"

„His mother is gay, Jane. She is going to marry soon, so he can't judge. Probably it's something different, something that can be fixed easily." Maura looked at Jane, her head was tilted a bit and she smiled at her.

„I hope you're right." she looked at her best friend and smiled back at her. „But you're usually right, cause you're a genius." She looked back at the street and stopped the car after some seconds. „We're there." Again she looked at her friend. „It's showtime." she winked at Maura and got out of the car.

Maura just chuckled and followed Jane out of the car. Both of them walked next to each other across the street towards the door of the Dirty Robber. Jane opened the door for the blonde and they entered the bar to walk on the table where Frankie, Frost and Korsak were already sitting.

„Hi." both women said as they stood in front of them. Immediately everyone looked up and greeted them back. Frankie, who sat alone on the bench, slid to the wall so Jane and Maura could sit down next to him.

Jane let Maura sit down first so she sat next to Frankie and Jane next to Maura.

„How was your day, ladies?" Korsak asked at the minute they both sat.

The blonde smiled at him and answered for both of them. „It was pretty good. We visited Tommy and had lunch at his place. Jane and Tommy talked about Sunday evening, why he was upset and ran out of the house without saying a word and now everything is alright between both of them, fortunately. Am I right?"

She turned her head to look at Jane who nodded and smiled at her then at Korsak. „Yes, everything was just a big misunderstanding."

„What about Ma?" Frankie asked, looking at his sister. „Did she talk to you?"

„Everything is alright between us too, she made breakfast on Monday to apologize that she acted like that." the brunette smiled at her brother who smiled too and nodded.

„Well, how was your day, Vince?" Maura then asked politely and everyone except Frost looked at him.

„I'll order a new round, okay?" Frost said before Korsak could answer Maura's question and stood up. Jane stood up as well and said „I'll come with you." The two of them walked to the bar. „You didn't need to come. You know, I can handle beer." he said before he ordered 5 beers.

„I know." Jane said. „But I wanted to talk to you about Sunday."

„There's nothing to talk about Jane." he said with a monotone voice.

„Of course there is. You just walked out without saying anything to me. I'm pretty confused. What is it? Are you upset or angry or don't you accept it?" she looked at him but he looked away. „Or what is it?"

He sighed. „No, I mean yes, I mean…" he sighed again. „I do accept it. Of course I do. I mean how could I say something against your decision? My mother is gay and she is going to marry this wonderful woman soon and I'm so happy for her, so of course I accept it."

„So what is it then? Are you angry or shocked or something like that?"

„I'm surprised, Jane, and a bit upset." he shrugged and was now looking at his partner. „I didn't see that coming, you know? I should have because of the way you sometimes act and about what people say but I just thought, people say a lot when the day is long. So I'm basically upset about myself. That I was that surprised and that I haven't seen it coming. Take alone the way you look at Dr Isles-,"

„Wait, what?" Jane looked at him with big eyes.

„You and Dr Isles. Aren't you a couple? I mean you really do act like a couple and you always look at her like that and so does she."

„No, no we aren't a couple." she shook her head. „She does look at me in that way?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

Frost nodded. „Yes she does. Wow, I really thought you two are together. You really should come together, I know that you have feelings for her and I know that she has feelings for you. It's not hard to tell." he grabbed 3 beers and Jane two.

„She does?" she asked more to herself but Frost nodded and they walked back to the group was laughing at something Frankie just said. They placed the bottles on the table and sat back down opposite of each other and smiled.

* * *

„We really should take a cab, Jane. Both of us drank alcohol." Maura said as they walked out of the Dirty Robber, 4 hours later.

„Maura, I only had a beer, and that was 4 hours ago and so did you. So let's get in the car." the brunette opened the car door for her best friend and waited until she was in. Then she walked to the other side of the car and got in as well, she started the car and drove to her place.

They had decided to spend this night at Jane's place because it was near to the bar and they didn't want to drive that long to Maura.

The evening went very well, after Jane had things fixed with Frost, the tension was away and everyone was pretty happy about it. They had told each other about what they had done the past two days, they made jokes and Frankie and Frost drank way too much so the two sober detectives made fun of them, Maura just watched and couldn't hide that she was very amused.

„Everything is fine between you and Frost?" Maura had asked as Jane stopped on a red traffic light.

„Yes, everything is fine. He was just very surprised." she smiled. „So you were right again, like you always are."

The blonde smiled at her friend and leaned back into the seat. Her view was back on the streets and she let her mind wander again.

_Okay, we are spending another night together. Not just together, we also are going to sleep in the same bed, I think I can't hide it anymore longer, I'm going to tell Jane how I feel when we are at hers' . I hope so much that she won't run, but maybe she has also planned to tell me. But it's just fair that I should tell her, because I know she feels the same for me and she doesn't know that I have these strong feelings for her._

_Why am I that nervous? Basically she is my best friend, I don't have to be nervous. I know she loves me, I really don't have to be that nervous. But I am. _

_I need a plan. _

_No stop, no. I can't plan such things, that's impossible because I don't know her reaction to it. _She glanced at Jane who was looking at the street, as she felt the glance on her she turned her head and smiled at Maura, who smiled back, and both looked back at the street.

_She is so perfect. Why is that woman so perfect? _

„We arrived." the brunette ripped Maura out of her thoughts and got out of the car. Maura followed her out of it and they both walked up the stairs to the front door, Jane opened it and let her friend walk in first, then they headed up the stairs to Jane's apartment, again Jane opened the door for Maura who walked in.

„Want something to drink?" the detective asked as she walked to the kitchen.

„Water, please." the doctor answered, sat down on the chair in front of the kitchen counter and watched Jane as she poured water into a glass and grabbed another beer for herself. She handed the water to Maura and sat down on the chair opposite of her friend.

„Thanks." the blonde said before she took a generous sip out of the glass.

After some moments of silence, Jane broke it. „Do you know what's funny?" Maura shook her head, her view was on her friend. „My mother, Tommy and Frost, all three assumed that we were a couple as I told them I was gay." Jane blushed lightly as she said that.

Maura's jaw gapped open and Jane chuckled. „They all said that we would look like a couple, you know?" she took another sip of her beer. „The way we look at each other and so on." she shrugged. „Because we always look at each other like that and-,"

„I wasn't asleep yesterday night." Maura said before she could stop herself, she immediately put a hand against her mouth and Jane opened hers.

„You.. You what? So you heard what I had said?" Jane was shocked and Maura nodded. „God, Maura I'm sorry. If you don't want to know anything about me anymore, I can understand, I mean..do you want to leave? I can,"

But the blonde just shook her head, leaned forward across the table and placed her lips on Jane's. Her lips were soft and better than in any of Maura's dreams, at first Jane was surprised but then she kissed her back and it felt better than anything she had ever done.

Before they could deepen the kiss, they pulled back and smiled at each other. „So you're not mad at me?" Jane said.

„Of course I am not. I'm in love with you Jane, I'm so much in love with you and I was so happy the night you told me that you have feelings for me." she smiled at her friend. „You are the most important person in my life."

This time Jane leaned over the table to capture Maura's lips, she placed her hand on the blonde's cheek to pull her closer into the kiss. „I love you, Maura." she whispered again her lips and this time they deepened the kiss.

Jane stroked her tongue over Maura's lips to ask for entrance which Maura gave immediately, their tongues battled for dominance.

After some seconds Maura pulled away to take a breath and Jane kissed her down her jaw to her neck, a moan slipped out of the doctors mouth and she tilted her head so Jane had more access to her neck.

„Should we continue in my bed?" Jane whispered between the kisses on her best friends neck.

„Jane," Maura said but it came out as a moan, she cleared her throat „Jane." this time the brunette stopped kissing her friends neck and looked at her.

„Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry, I didn't want to-,"

Maura shook her head and kissed Jane's lips again. „No you didn't do anything wrong, honey. I just.. Can we take things slow, you know?" she looked into the brunettes' chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled and nodded. „Of course Maura, as much time as you need."

Maura smiled and again her lips were on Jane's but this time it was a lovely kiss, full of love and it lasted less than 3 seconds but it still was breathtaking. „But we still can go to bed, because I'm truly very tired." the blonde whispered.

Both women stood up and went to Jane's bedroom to change. Maura borrowed a nightshirt which was a little tight around the chest and they crawled into Jane's bed. Immediately Jane swung an arm around Maura's shoulder to pull her closer, the blonde laid her head on the brunette and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at her, Jane leaned down and they kissed again.

„Good night, Maura." she said and placed another kiss on the doctors forehead.

„Good night, Jane." Maura whispered back, cuddled up against her friend and closed her eyes. „I love you."

„I love you, too."

* * *

**Hello y'all! .. I'm sorry for the late update, but I haven't had time to write this weekend. Sooooo how do you like this chapter? I hope it was worth the waiting..I don't know if I should write something rated M, you know what I mean?! Should I ? Well at first I want a little more Drama, maybe with Frank Senior!? Or people at work?! Or Megan Robinette?! Let's see.. Okay, so I'm looking forward to your feedbacks. And enjoy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane woke up the next morning of the sound of her phone buzzing on the floor. „Not again." she groaned and reached out for it but couldn't get it without disturbing Maura's sleep. Maura still laid half on her, Jane just needed to place the blonde's head away from her chest or move them both more to the left side of the bed.

The brunette decided to try the second option. She softly pulled Maura tighter against her side and moved a bit to the left, enough to reach down on the floor and grab her phone. Before she answered it she looked back at her friend..girlfriend..best friend with benefits..lover..she didn't know what she should call her now but they could discuss things later.

Unfortunately Maura's sleep was disturbed, her eyes flattered open and Jane looked at her apologetic. She now pressed the green button and raised her phone against her ear without looking at the display she said. „What is it, Ma?" Maura, who had raised her head to look curiously at Jane now nodded and placed her head back on Jane's chest.

„Good morning to you too, Jane." Angela said and the brunette rolled her eyes and groaned which made the blonde chuckle lightly against Jane's chest. She now turned around to face Jane who immediately smiled at her.

„Yea, good morning." her voice filled with a bit annoyance. „So why are you calling?" with her right hand, that wasn't busy holding the phone against her ear, she slid up and down Maura's back who shivered at the touch and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Jane's neck which made her shiver as well.

„Tommy is asking if you and Maura of course want to join us for lunch again. Frankie is also coming and TJ will be there too. I'll cook Gnocchi for lunch. How does that sound?" Jane's mother's voice was excited, she loved being around her family even if they had a lot of fights lately but she didn't care because she knew that her kids loved her and so did she.

Jane, who knew that Maura had heard Angela, now looked up at her to ask her if she agreed to the invitation. The blonde just nodded and continued placing soft kisses on the detectives neck. „That sounds great, Ma. When should we be there?" the last words came out as a mixture of a groan, a moan and a breath because Maura now left some bites between her kisses which also were more passionately. She obviously tried to distract Jane, and she didn't fail at that.

„How about 12.30? I think we won't eat before 1pm. Alright?" Jane actually didn't noticed that her mother was speaking to her again cause she was taken away by Maura's playful bites, kisses and caresses on her neck. She had closed her eyes to enjoy it but suddenly remembered that she was still on the phone with her mother.

The dark brunette cleared her throat. „Wh-What did you say?" she could feel that the blonde smiled against her neck but didn't stop. No, she didn't even had in mind to stop. Quite the reverse! She now moved her right hand to Jane's belly and started stroking it softly so that her shirt pulled up after some seconds. Immediately she took the opportunity and slid her hand underneath the detective's shirt. She felt soft skin against her palm, Jane gasped at the touch and Maura explored her abdomen.

„I did say if it's alright if you be there at 12.30." Angela now said, her voice rose a bit. „What are you doing, Jane? You seem very distracted."

Maura couldn't hide a chuckle, because of Angela's words, which she of course noticed. She knew that it didn't came from her daughter and she already had heard it enough times, so she realized quickly that her daughter laid in bed with Maura Isles who was not sleeping anymore and who was distracting her daughter. She actually didn't want to know with what the doctor was distracting Jane. „Uh, Jane..?!"

Jane cleared her throat again. „Uh, I'm doing nothing. And.. 12.30 sounds great." she nodded even if she knew her mother couldn't see it but it was kind of a reflex. „We'll be there. Bye, Ma." and before the older woman could say anything else Jane hung up and placed her phone on the nightstand next to her, then she turned around to face Maura. „I think now my mother knows what's going on."

The blonde chuckled and shrugged, her lips didn't leave the brunette's neck as she did so but now she kissed up her jaw to capture the detectives lips. Her hand was still placed underneath Jane's shirt on her abdomen and Jane pulled Maura completely on top of her while kissing her with passion. Her right hand rested in Maura's curls while the left was wandering up and down the doctor's back.

As they both pulled back from the kiss to catch their breaths, Jane whispered „As much as I would love to continue, and hell I would so bad but I really think we should get up, because we only have 2 and a half hours left to be at Tommy's for lunch. And I'm starving so, food wouldn't be a bad idea and coffee." she looked at Maura who smiled at her, nodding. „So how about you get ready and I'll make breakfast!?"

The blonde smiled more and nodded again. „That's a good idea." She pecked the detective's lips softly and rolled down from Jane to get off from the bed. The dark brunette sat up and looked at Maura who walked into the bathroom.

* * *

„So what are we? I mean are we lovers or girlfriends or just some kind of friends with benefits?" Jane asked as they sat in the kitchen, drinking their coffee and eating their omelets which the brunette made with a lot of love and swears. She put another piece of it into her mouth and looked at Maura who was still chewing on her last piece of omelet.

„Well, I think we are girlfriends, or? I mean, we are dating. Or?" she tilted hear head at the questions, not leaving Jane's glance. She had waited for this conversation to come since both of them said that they are in love with each other. And now she was kind of unsure what Jane was actually thinking of their relationship.

„I think we are dating. I hope we are dating." the blonde's lips formed into a huge smile as Jane said what she had said. „So we are dating." the brunette also smiled. „That means we are girlfriends." now Maura was nodding like thousand times, her smile didn't fade once. Jane loved to see her like that, happy. So she couldn't resist and leaned over the table to kiss her girlfriend lovely on her lips.

„I love you, Jane." Maura said after they had pulled away.

„I love you too, Maur. My girlfriend." she chuckled at those words, like a teenager. „My girlfriend. I really like it." she nodded and pecked the blonde's lips again before she shoved the last piece of her omelet into her mouth.

„You're adorable, honey." the doctor said and after looking at her beautiful girlfriend her view landed on the clock. It was 11am, so they still had 1 and a half hour left. „Jane, how about you go and get ready and I'm cleaning up the dishes." she took a sip of her coffee and also put the last piece into her mouth.

„Sounds good to me." she smiled, stood up and leaned over the table again to peck her girlfriends lips again then she headed to the bathroom.

Jane never needed much time in the bathroom so she was all done after 25 minutes. She had showered, put on new clothes, brushed her hair even if she knew it would be a mess in less than 10 minutes again and she brushed her teeth. So the last 50 minutes Maura and Jane spent by sitting on the couch, watching some news on the TV, cuddled and shared some lovely kisses.

When it was time to leave they grabbed the keys, Maura grabbed her purse and Jane said goodbye to Jo Friday then both women headed out of Jane's apartment into the car. Jane, with her good manners, opened the car door for her girlfriend so she could slip in before she walked to the other side of the car and got in as well. She started the motor after both of them had put their seat belt on and drove to Tommy's flat.

„Do you think my Ma will say something about it?" Jane asked after some minutes of comfortable silence, they had stopped on a red traffic light which she knew took a while to turn green again. Some people would have been confused at this sudden question but Maura wasn't, she knew exactly what Jane had meant and she knew exactly that Jane was wondering the same question the whole time since they headed out of the apartment.

„I don't know, honey. Probably she will confront us with that situation but I have no idea if she will mention it to your brothers or anyone else. But actually I don't think she will. She probably will wait until we or just you and her are alone so we or you can talk." she had reached for Jane's hand as she talked and her girlfriend immediately intertwined her fingers with Maura's .

„I hope you are right. But well, we already had that, you are always right." she chuckled, Maura knew that Jane hadn't said it to tease her but to make herself some hope that her girlfriend might be right about it. „I really want that people know, Maura, but I mean we just figured out things so it would be better if we tell them later. Do you know what I mean?" Jane looked at her then back at the street to continue driving because the traffic light changed green again.

„Yes, honey, I exactly know what you mean. And don't worry about it. We will just see what the day brings, alright?" the blonde stroke her thumb over the brunette's scarred palm to and tried to calm her down. As her girlfriend nodded, she sighed in relief and led their hands to her lips so she could kiss the detective's palm. „I love you, honey. No matter what."

Jane smiled she wanted to kiss her girlfriend so badly at the moment, but couldn't because she was driving. „I love you, too." she managed to say. „Yes, no matter what." her smile grew more and it hadn't faded as they stopped on Tommy's driveway. Now she glanced at her girlfriend, leaned over to her and placed her lips on Maura's . Her hand were on the blonde's cheek to pull her closer, she wanted to deepen the kiss but then she remembered that they were at Tommy's driveway, so she pulled away after a few seconds.

„Let's showtimes." she winked at the doctor, got out of the car and opened the door on the right side for Maura to come out of the car. As they both were out of it and stood in front of the door, Jane rang the bell, as it buzzed both women got in and walked a few stair to Tommy's apartment.

„Hey, Janie. Hello, Maura." they were greeted at the door from Jane's brother Frankie. „Come on in." he stepped away from the doorway to let them both in and closed the door behind them. As they walked a few steps they could see Tommy was standing in the kitchen, preparing the last things for dinner and Angela sat on the couch with TJ in her arms who was about to fall asleep.

As Tommy looked up and saw them, he smiled and waved cheerfully. Both of them waved and smiled back at the youngest Rizzoli, then Maura walked to Tommy into the kitchen to ask him if he needed some help, which he did and Jane walked to her mother to say ‚hello' and to look at her nephew.

„Hi, Ma." Jane whispered as she sat down next to her mother. „Hello, baby nephew." she then said, her voice barely a whisper so she didn't disturb his almost sleep. He looked so cute, tiny and peaceful.

„Do you want to hold him? My arms are kind of tired, I held him the whole time because Tommy absolutely wanted to make the meal." Angela whispered and smiled at her daughter. You could see in her eyes, she was a proud and happy grandmother, and a proud and happy mother. She was totally proud and happy.

„Yes I would love to." Jane whispered and her mother handed her the tiny child in her arms and Jane immediately wrapped her hands around TJ to protect him, even if it wasn't necessary at all. She swayed him lightly in her arms, never looked away from him and a smile was spread on her lips.

„You're going to be a wonderful mother, once." Angela was sure of that. Her daughter had everything. Love, protection, kindness, tenderness, and much more love. At that moment she remembered the phone call this morning, she actually wanted to talk to her daughter about it when they were alone but at the moment she didn't really want to disturb that perfect moment.

And well, she didn't but someone else did. Someone bursted open the front door to Tommy's apartment and looked around, with a wild look on the face. It was Frank Rizzoli who was standing there, he obviously was looking for someone and found the one as his view stopped at Jane. „You!" he said, it wasn't saying anymore, it was yelling. „You! Don't you dare having contact to my family and touching my grandchildren."

Tommy, Frankie and Maura were immediately at Jane's side. „What's going on?" the brothers said confused while looking at their father. Jane wanted to say something but couldn't find her voice, she was too perplexed.

„You asking what's going on? You're dyke of a sister, that's what's going on." and everyone in the room took a sharp inhale.

* * *

***insert dramatic music here* haha  
Hello y'all. SO so so, I decided to write some Frank Rizzoli Drama..at first. Let's see how it is going to turn out. I just found out that I really like to write fluff. But I also like to write drama.. hm kind of weird. So I have planned some other things, like some M rated things, some more drama, and pure fluff. Thank you for your feedbacks on the last chapter! And I'm looking forward to hear your opinions on this chapter as well. Enjoy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

„_You asking what's going on? You're dyke of a sister, that's what's going on." and everyone in the room took a sharp inhale._

"Out." Tommy was the first one who had found his voice again. "Out of my apartment." His voice was strong and full of anger and disapproval and so was the look on his face. "Now." He pointed with one finger on his father and stepped directly in front of him.

"Don't you dare talking to me like that, Thomas." Frank Rizzoli yelled, his eyes were locked with Tommy's but wandered to Jane. "You. You have to go. You're not a part of our family anymore." he pushed his youngest son away and walked towards Jane who had given TJ to her mother.

As she noticed that her father was walking towards her, she stood up and turned so that she was facing him. "Pop." she started but he pointed a finger at her, his face filled with anger and something she couldn't figure out.

"No, you're not my daughter anymore!" his voice was strong and his eyes burned into Jane's.

"Of course she is, Pop. She is still the same." that was Frankie's voice. He tried to stay under control which wasn't that easy because he always was on his sisters side, always. Even if his life would be in danger, he would always choose Jane.

"No." Frank didn't let Jane out of his view even as he talked to his older son. "She has turned her back to the church and to god. He won't be able to accept her anymore, nor do I." his voice turned from anger to fierce. "You are a disappointment."

Jane always knew that her parents were very religious and that was another reason why she was so scared to come out, because she already knew something like that would happen. "I didn't turn my back to God." She said, her voice tried to stay calm. "And if he can't accept the way I'm living, well, then I don't think I will-,"

But she couldn't even finish that sentence because her father slapped her hard and without mercy in her face. The pain was unbelievable, at first it just was on one point but after a second it spread out and soon the whole left side of her head did hurt. She moved her hand to her cheek, trying to get rid of the pain. Then she tasted blood, her own blood. It came from her upper lip, now she realized that her lip burned really bad.

"You..bastard. You fucking asshole." It was Tommy who swore at his father. "Get the fuck out of my apartment." He and Frankie were grabbing his arms roughly and pulled him out of Tommy's apartment, Angela yelled after him, her voice filled with shock and anger. "Don't you dare to get near my Janie and my whole family, I swear to god, if you come back, you won't be able to walk again."

Jane heard the door closing seconds after her mother's shouting. Maura had come to her and they both sat on the couch, the brunette fought back the urge to cry, she wanted to stay strong but it did hurt so badly.

The doctor had two of her fingers under Jane's chin to lift her head, so she could see how bad she was injured. The left side of her head was completely read and on the corner of her mouth it started to get purple. But the worst was her upper lip. It was busted, purple and blue and her blood was all over her lips, her chin and some drops were also on her shirt.

"I'll be right back, honey. I'll get you something for your injuries." Maura whispered, trying to sound calm even if she wasn't. She kissed her lightly on the right side of her cheek, stood up and walked, well, she almost ran, into the kitchen.

The doctor grabbed two towels, she poured water over one of them and then she walked to the refrigerator to search for a cool pad but she couldn't find any so she took a piece of meat and wrapped it into a plastic back. She also grabbed an alcohol spray.

On her way back she almost fell over a chair as that happened she hit her toe at the edge of the chair but she didn't mind the pain that sneaked through her whole body. As she reached the couch again the blonde sat back next to her girlfriend.

"This may hurt a little, sweetie." Jane just nodded and didn't take her eyes of Maura. Both of them didn't notice that the whole Rizzoli-clan - except Frank Sr. - was watching them. Angela had sat down on the couch again without TJ this time, he probably was in his bed. Frankie and Tommy stood behind the couch, their eyes locked on Jane's face as the honey blonde wiped the blood away and took care of the wound on the brunette's lip.

As she finished working on her face she softly pressed the wrapped piece of meat against Jane's cheek. "Hold it. It will help so your left side won't look like your lip." Jane nodded lightly and lifted her hand to place it above Maura's which was holding the wrapped meat in place. Both of them glanced into the eyes of each other and after a moment the detective mouthed 'thank you'. Maura just shook her head and smiled slightly at her girlfriend.

"Janie, I'm so sorry. Frank is a fucking dumbass." Angela said and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

Jane turned so Maura had to take away her hand on the self made cool pad and she faced her mother now who gasped in shock. "It's alright, well, it's not but you don't have to worry, Ma. I kind of expected it."

"It's not alright, Jane, and of course I worry, I'm your mother." She stroked circles over her daughters shoulder and refused to stare at the injuries on the left side of her face. "Can I do something for you? I wanna help."

The dark brunette shook her head a bit. "No, Ma, but thank you. I just... I just wanna go home." Immediately after she had said that, Maura stood up from the couch. She looked down at her girlfriend. "I'll take you home, honey. Come on." the blonde said and offered her hand which the detective took within a second.

Angela stood up as well and the Rizzoli brothers immediately surrounded their sister. "We'll take you two to your car, okay?" Tommy suggested as all of them walked towards the door.

"That's very kind of you, Tommy." Maura answered and helped Jane into her jacket, because she still hold the piece of meat in place. After the brunette took on the jacket she handed the meat to her youngest brother without a word.

„No, no, Jane. Keep it for your…" he stopped, because he wasn't sure what to say so he just used his hands like all of the Rizzoli's did when they didn't know what to say to something. Jane knew what he meant, she nodded so he knew that she understood what he was trying to say. She pressed the ‚cool pad' back against her left side of her face and turned to Maura who was now ready to go.

„Shall we?" Maura asked, her voice barely a whisper but Jane heard it and nodded while looking at the blonde.

Frankie opened the door for both women, but before they went through it, both turned and said their ‚goodbyes' to Angela. The detective had hugged her mother but didn't say a word, she just nodded like she did before. The doctor also hugged Angela, but she on the other way said her ‚goodbye', apology and thank.

* * *

The drive to Jane's apartment was silent, no one knew what to say and no one really wanted to say anything. They had decided that Maura could drive them to Jane's and they would spend the rest of the day together. They hadn't planned the following night yet, but the blonde had in mind to suggest that she could stay for this night as well. She would really like it, and she also didn't want to leave Jane all alone after what happened.

As Maura parked the car in front of Jane's apartment, she turned to look at her girlfriend just to find her lost in thoughts. During the drive home, the brunette had taken away the piece of meat from her cheek and she now was looking at it in her hands with a frown.

„Jane, honey. We arrived." Maura spoke softly and placed a hand on Jane's forearm, lightly, to not make her jump at the touch.

The detective now looked at her, she wasn't completely out of her thoughts, but after she shook her head lightly and pressed her eyelids together for some seconds, she glanced into the doctor's eyes and nodded. Both got out of the car and walked towards the door. Maura took the keys from Jane and unlocked the door so both of them could go inside.

„Do you want something to eat?" the blonde asked as the women were inside of the apartment. The brunette sat on the couch, the already warm piece of meat laid on the table in front of her.

Maura had taken a cool pad out of Jane's refrigerator and walked towards the couch as the detective answered, „No, I'm not hungry." her voice was husky but quiet. The doctor handed her the cool pad, „Just tell me if you are, alright?" she looked at her girlfriend who took the cool pad and pressed it against her cheek. Then she looked up into Maura's hazel eyes and nodded.

After the blonde had put the meat away from the table, she sat down next to Jane with a glass of wine and a bottle of beer in her hand which she placed on the table. „Can I do anything else for you?" Maura asked, her voice soft and she was turned to face Jane. Her hand reached for her girlfriends right hand which wasn't holding the cool pad in place.

Jane shrugged, looking down to the intertwined hands then up into the hazel eyes of her blonde doctor. „Can you just be here?" her voice was still quiet and husky. „We could lay down on the couch and watch a movie or anything you want. If it's… alright for you." her view dropped to their hands again.

„Of course, beautiful. Whatever you want." Maura smiled at her, very glad that Jane wanted her to stay.

The brunette smiled as well and placed the cool pad down on the table, then she leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and wrapped her arm around Maura's belly, pulling her a bit closer. The doctor grabbed the remote, cuddled herself against her girlfriend and turned on the TV.

Both women just sat down in silence for almost an hour, and watched TV. Then they laid down on the couch, Maura in front of Jane so the detective was spooning her, an arm was still wrapped around the blonde's belly. Suddenly Jane placed a soft kiss on Maura's cheek and whispered „Thank you, Maura."

Maura smiled and turned around to face her dark haired girlfriend. „I love you, Jane." she stroked Jane's good cheek and placed a light kiss on it.

„I love you, too, Maura." the brunette whispered. She leaned in and kissed her blonde doctor gently who kissed immediately back. As both pulled back, Jane closed her eyes with a smile and Maura couldn't help but smile too.

Because of a reason she was exhausted and tired so she joined her girlfriend and closed her eyes as well. „I will always be there for you and I will always love you." Maura said, her voice barely a whisper. „No matter what."

* * *

_**Hey y'all! Woah I'm so sorry for my damn late update. My MacBook broke and I had to send it away for a week, then I had to make lots of assignments within half of a week, then I was **_**_exhausted like shit. I'm so sorry guys. But now I updated the 7th Chapter yea, like a bitch.. I hope you guys like it. I had a lot of fights with this Chapter, cause I changed it like a thousand times.  
_**_**Well, well I also have 4 other ideas for Rizzles fanfiction and one of them is a Crossover with Grey's Anatomy. Yea man, cause I can do it. Let's see what the days and weeks will bring... SO I promise, I really promise (seriously I do) that I will update the following chapters regularly. OK guys? So thank you. Enjoy reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Maura woke up from an extra weight on her belly which was moving from the left to the right side of her torso. She opened her eyes slowly and saw who the extra weight was, it was Jo Friday who was now looking at her. Obviously the little dog was very happy to see Maura's open eyes.

„Hey, Jo Friday." the blonde whispered with a sleep drunken voice and stroked her over the head, then she turned just to see that Jane wasn't laying next to her anymore. „Jane?" she asked her voice still husky but louder than some seconds ago.

„Oh you're awake?" the voice came from behind her. Maura sat up to find her girlfriend standing in the kitchen and cooking. She didn't see what she was cooking but she noticed it smelled really good as she inhaled.

„What time is it?" was the next thing the doctor could say. She stood up and walked slowly towards the kitchen where Jane was preparing Dinner.

„It's 6pm." the detective smiled at the blonde doctor as she entered the kitchen. Maura stepped behind Jane and slid her arms through her's to hug her from behind. She laid her head on the brunette's shoulder and snuggled her body flush against her girlfriends.

„How are you doing, Jane?" she didn't need to mention what exactly she meant with that question, because her detective already knew that she was asking if the left side of her face and her lip still hurt. As she waited for an answer, the blonde started to draw light circles on Jane's belly.

„As far as good." she shrugged lightly. „It still hurts but not that bad anymore." the dark haired woman turned around in Maura's arms to face her girlfriend. „And my lip almost doesn't hurt anymore, so," she smirked and winked at the doctor, „you know?.. We can kiss without hurting me." her smirk grew and Maura couldn't help but laugh, that was her detective, her Jane.

She leaned up and the brunette leaned down to meet the doctors lips in a lovable kiss. The kiss got very heated after a few seconds and both just pulled back to take their breath. Jane's left hand rested on the blonde's cheek and her right hand was on the smaller woman's back to pull her even more closer. Maura had both of her arms wrapped around her neck.

Suddenly the brunette pushed the blonde against the kitchen counter and stroked with her tongue over Maura's upper lip, asking for entrance what the ME immediately gave. She opened her mouth lightly and their tongues battled for dominance in a passionate kiss.

The detective slid her right hand which laid on Maura's back, down her side to her thigh, with the other hand she did the exact same thing. Then she lifted her and placed her onto the kitchen counter.

The blonde wrapped her legs around Jane's waist to pull her closer, so the dark haired stood between her legs, still kissing her hungrily. She sneaked her left hand which laid on the doctor's thigh under her shirt to stroke her soft skin. Maura gasped at the touch which turned into a moan as Jane reached her left breast and massaged it. With the right hand, she played with the edge of her girlfriend's shirt.

Maura noticed Jane's right hand at the edge of her shirt and breathed against her lips between their kisses „Just..take it… off!"

And with that Jane pulled the blonde's shirt over her head and threw it on the ground, immediately she attacked her girlfriends generous chest and placed kisses all over her breasts. Maura tilted her head back, her eyes closed and her mouth opened, she let out a long moan which encouraged the detective even more. So she moved her hands behind Maura's back to open her bra, as she did so, the blonde slid it down her arms and threw it like her shirt earlier on the ground.

Before Jane had the change to go for the doctor's breasts again, she went for the brunette's shirt and also pulled it over her head and let it fall on the floor of the kitchen. Finally Jane had the chance to lower her head back to the chest of her girlfriend and continued to kiss all over her bare breasts again. Then she licked around Maura's left nipple just to receive a satisfied moan from the woman in front of her. She took the hard nipple into her mouth and massaged the blonde's right breast with her hand.

Maura couldn't stop moaning, she was taken aback and let her hands roam over Jane's abs, sides and breasts. Her moans grew louder as the brunette pushed her hips against the doctor's center.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door but both of them didn't hear it, they were too distracted with themselves. Another few knocks, there were louder than the first ones and this time Maura heard them. „J-Jane.." she breathed which came out as a moan so it was no way that Jane would stop at that, how did she do it that Maura always lost herself. The knocks didn't stop, so the blonde cleared her throat and tried it again.

„Jane.." she said this time a bit louder, so the brunette let go of her breasts and looked at her. „Oh god, did I hurt you? Have I done something wrong?" Maura thought it was incredibly cute how Jane always cares about her.

She shook her head. „No sweetheart, but there was a knock on the door." she was still out of breath.

Now the detective noticed the knocks on her door and groaned. „Really bad timing." she said and then she yelled towards the door „I'm coming." She helped Maura down from the kitchen counter, reached for their clothes and handed her the ones that belonged to her.

Maura just took on the shirt and hid the bra underneath the counter she just sat on. Then she turned to Jane who already stood next in front of the door in her full clothing, as the doctor nodded, she opened the door to see her mother was behind it.

„What took you so long to open that door?" Angela asked as she entered the apartment, then she noticed Maura standing in the kitchen and looked from the one woman to the other, suspiciously.

„Sorry." Jane answered and sat down on the chair in front of the counter. „We didn't hear the knock." she looked at her mother and Angela noticed that her daughter was a bit more flushed than usually and that the good Doctor Isles didn't wear a bra._What is going on?_ She thought but dropped the subject, for now.

„Well, I just came to ask how you are and to bring you something to eat." she placed a plastic bag on the counter which stood between Jane and Maura.

„Thanks, Ma. I'm actually much better, Maura took good care of my injuries." she glanced from her mother to her girlfriend and smiled at her who smiled back immediately. Then Jane noticed that Maura wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt, and she had to force herself to not stare at her breasts so she looked back at her Mother.

„That's really good to hear." Angela nodded. „I'm glad that my Janie has you. You're such a good friend." she smiled at the blonde doctor who was also smiling back at her. Then her view wandered back to her daughter. „May I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

Jane's glance wandered between Maura and her mother, and her girlfriend just shrugged and then she walked out of the kitchen. „I'm going to… do that… one thing." with that she headed out of the room into Jane's bedroom.

Before Jane had the chance to say anything, her mother blurred out. „Are you and Dr. Isles dating?" her right eyebrow shot up.

The detective's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find her voice, nor any words. „I don't mind at all if you do. She's a fantastic woman and I always saw her as a part of our family." her mother said with a smile on her face.

As Jane found her voice and courage back, she said. „Yes, we actually are dating." she nodded and smiled. „And I'm so glad that you don't mind us being together, Ma. It means a lot to me. Of course it does you're my mother. But, how did you find out?" she asked curiously.

Angela sighed and sat down on the chair in front of her daughter. „It wasn't that hard actually. This morning on the phone, you really seemed very distracted and then I heard a giggle that definitely didn't belong to you. Then the way you and Maura acted today, you were so close and touchy and you were looking at each other in that certain way. And if I hadn't noticed all of that, I would have known now cause of the way you two are acting and your face is flushed and Maura isn't wearing a bra." she tilted her head.

Now Jane's face flushed even more, this time out of embarrassment. „Oh… Uh, yes I noticed the last thing." she looked down to her hands.

The older woman laughed. „Yes, I noticed too that you noticed it. Don't worry, Janie." she stood up. „I gotta go. I will see you tomorrow?" Jane nodded and smiled at her mother again. „You two girls have fun." she winked at her daughter and Jane groaned.

„Bye, Ma." they hugged and walked towards the door. „I love you."

„I love you too, Janie." with that she headed out of the apartment. And Jane sank back into the chair and groaned again, her face buried into her palms. At this Maura came out of Jane's bedroom and walked towards her girlfriend.

„You alright, honey?" she laid a hand on Jane's shoulder and looked at her. The brunette took her hands away from her face to glance at the blonde and nodded.

„Well, I guess my mother found out about us." she smirked then she looked down to the blonde's chest. „But come on. Do you were trying to kill me?" she made a gesture towards the blonde's chest and Maura just chuckled and leaned down to place a delicate kiss on the detective's lips which became very heated after some seconds.

„Maybe… we should… do this… in your bedroom." Maura said in between their kisses, she had her hands on Jane's cheek to pull her closer into the kiss.

„M-Maura," the brunette tried. „Maura, we… we have to work tomorrow." now she was looking at her girlfriend who was shrugging and moved her hands to Jane's belt to unbuckle it. „We have to wake up early, Maura." her voice was husky and barely a whisper.

Maura smirked and looked at the detective as she unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans of the taller woman. „I make sure we both wake up to the right time." she started kissing the woman in front of her again.

Now Jane stood up, she didn't broke the kiss, and they walked towards her bedroom. While walking, Jane took off the blonde's shirt and her own, she immediately attacked her girlfriend's breasts. As they arrived the bedroom door she pushed it open with one hand and closed it with one of her feet.

They stood in front of Jane's bed. „You look so damn sexy, Maur." Jane said before she laid the blonde onto her bed and climbed on top of her. She kissed down her neck and caressed her breasted with both of her hands, then she places kisses all over her chest and belly. The brunette glanced up to her girlfriend who was looking down at her. Her lips were parted and her eyes half closed, she looked damn sexy. A smirk played on the detective's lips. „You ready?" she whispered and Maura answered with a simple nod.

* * *

_**Hey y'all. I'm so sorry I didn't update, I am so busy lately with school and everything going on. I just wish I had much time and more inspiration. So this is finally the 8th Chapter, yeah. I really hope you guys like it and thank you so much for your follows and favorites and most for your reviews. If you have any suggestions of some things you don't like just let me know and I do my best to make it right.  
I also just watched a movie called 'Bloomington' and I immediately had a new idea for an AU-fanfiction. Gosh I'm full of ideas and have so little time. Why? Why are you doing this to me world?! haha I also have like 50 other ideas. I'm a freak. Sorry not sorry.  
**__**Okey-dokey. Thank you all, I'm looking forward to your reviews and stuff and enjoy reading.**_


End file.
